Whenever You Call
by stevie808
Summary: [AU] She's young, beautiful, feisty, and troubled; He was the epitome of pride but he was always there to help her, and despite all her troubles, he wants to save her and make her feel loved, but his pride wouldn't let him admit it. But what happens when he loses his chance and she finds someone else who made her feel good but isn't good for her? Can he ignore his pride?
1. Always Together

**Chapter 1: Always Together **

Kagura Kaze stood behind the counter with her one hand folded under her chin and the other drumming the marble top. Her crimson eyes fixated on the clock hanged just above the sliding door. She counted anxiously for her freedom. Eight more minutes; she sighed eight minutes feels like forever.

The store was empty except for a woman in her early fifties and a teenage boy browsing through the racks. She raised her brow at the young man, he doesn't look like the feminine type, yet he's browsing through a rack of frilly pink skirts. Plus, it's one in the afternoon on a Tuesday. High school doesn't let out until 2:30. She knows this because her younger sister Kanna goes to High school. She smirked at him, he probably ditched school, but out of all places, why is he here? Kagura shook her head growing wary of the young man. She shifted her attention back to the clock. Seven more minutes before her shift is over.

"Hey, Kagura!" the cheerful voice brought life to the bland store instantaneously. This made Kagura smile, that voice denoted her freedom coming quickly as anticipated. Seven minutes turned into none.

"Oh hey Kagome!" her voice heavy but her eyes glint a pleasant gleam. "You're early,"

"Yeah, I didn't have to catch the bus today. My mom dropped me off," she smiled cheerfully.

"I see." Kagura responded taking off her name tag and handing Kagome the store key. "Well she's all yours,"

"Anything exciting today?" Kagome smiled at her co-worker, attempting a small talk.

"Nothing much. It was kind of a slow day, but keep an eye on that kid will ya? I find it weird that he's here." Kagura glanced behind her to the teenage boy.

Kagome blinked. "Oh. Well alright, but I'm sure he won't be any trouble,"

Kagura shrugged. "I'm just saying, why would he shop so eagerly here?"

"Maybe for his girlfriend?" Kagome's face lit up.

Kagura glanced back carefully at the teenager. He was scrawny with an awful taste in clothing. On his back was a faded grey bag and attached to it was his skateboard. She watched as he looked both sides and checked for a price tag on a pink silvery skirt. He sighed and put the item back where he got it "Doubt it. Well I'm off!" she shrugged not really caring if he was shopping for his girlfriend or what not.

Kagome paused. "Oh and Kagura?"

Kagura turned around with bag already on her left hand.

"Your boyfriend is waiting for you outside, next time you should tell him to come in; I don't see why he can't hang out in the store while he waits for you,"

Kagura blinked and then blushed after realizing who her mysterious boyfriend was.

"He's not my boyfriend…" she murmured.

Kagome's eyes went wide like saucers. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I figured he was your boyfriend, he's always waiting for you after work."

Kagura shook her head. "Just a close friend of mines; take care now,"

"You too," she awkwardly waved, silently cursing herself because of her careless assumption. She could tell Kagura hated her job and only kept it because of the other benefits the job had to offer. In the beginning, Kagura kept to herself, got things done then went straight home with her now "close friend" Kagome always assumed he was Kagura's boyfriend. He seemed like the type of guy she would go for, and they had a lot of similarities just by looking at him, they both always have the same bored look on their faces and plus, he must be one hell of a "close friend" to be waiting for her everyday to finish work. Despite Kagome dying to know what Kagura's real relationship with the mysterious man waiting for her to finish work; she would just have to wait until she sees Kagura again. She always thought they looked cute together as a couple and it would be a real shame if they really were just "close friends"

Kagura stomped off the store, half sulking, half blushing. Sesshomaru always insisted that he wait for her after work. He didn't have much of a life outside school either, he didn't have a job being that he came from a cushioned life that he didn't need one. She's his only friend but that's only because ever since she could remember she was the only one who could tolerate his prince-like attitude. They often study after her shifts, Kagura never liked school and yet she's on top of her class. She couldn't have done it without Sesshomaru's strict study sessions so she's thankful for him.

She stopped her tracks as she approached the man in her thoughts. There he was leaning against the wall while staring blankly on the floor. His long silver hair brushed to perfection, his hands were stuffed in his pocket, a bored expression on his face. She stepped back a little studying his features. She's got to admit, Sesshomaru is one handsome fellow. She wonders why he is single, but quickly reminded of his diva like antics. She laughed quietly to herself but his eyes bore to hers.

He raised his eyebrow. "What are you laughing at?"

She covered her mouth with her hand and slowly walked to him. "It's nothing,"

His face remained passive as he watched her cling unto his left arm. "You seem unnaturally happy," he commented.

Kagura rolled her eyes. He made it sound like she was a grump. "What's the supposed to mean?"

He shrugged. "You're not usually in the best mood after work,"

"And of course you know this because you're always waiting for me. I'm a big girl you know, I can handle myself!" she bumped her hips to his, teasing his protectiveness.

He glanced away but his face remained passive. "If I didn't wait for you, you'd procrastinate."

Kagura sighed. "Is that really all? You need to find yourself a girlfriend."

Sesshomaru blinked at her blunt comment. "That's none of your business,"

"Pssh, oh please." Kagura stuck her tongue out, enjoying pushing his buttons. "Why don't you have one?"

"Like I said, that's none of your business," he reached for her bag to carry it. "Let's go,"

"Oh come on, surely you have an eye on someone." She looked up to him slightly putting on weight to his arm that's still entwined with hers.

"My place or yours?" he slings her backpack to his shoulder while he fished for his keys.

"Why are you changing the subject?" she pouted letting his arm go. "Unless…"

Sesshomaru raised his brow at her. It was interesting to see Kagura in a good mood after work. "Unless you're gay!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Kagura,"

"That's it isn't it!"

"I am not gay,"

"I mean, you're smart, handsome, rich… but single?" Kagura counted with her fingers.

"Why are you so interested in my love life so suddenly?" he opened the car's door for her then hands Kagura her backpack. He shut the door not really interested with her answer, but she waited until he rounded up to his side before answering.

"Someone from work thought you were my boyfriend," she said abruptly as soon as he sat down on the driver's seat of the car. He dropped his keys and looked at her with a curious face.

"What did you say?"

" I said no of course!" Kagura looked at him with a wide eye. Surprised he'd even ask what he'd say. "She's seen you couple of times waiting for me to finish, and so assumed that we were a couple,"

Sesshomaru started the engine, kind of unsure where the conversation is leading to or what revelations it would expose.

"But I suppose we do look like a couple sometimes; I mean…we're always together." She began counting with her fingers. "You always wait for me outside after work, we have sleep over's, you make sure I do my homework, you've seen me naked…"

Sesshomaru swerved to his left but quickly regained his control on the wheel. " I did not see you naked."

"Two weeks ago, you walked in on me while I was changing,"

"I didn't see anything," his eyes focused on the road.

She could tell he was getting uncomfortable. She bursts into laughter. "Well anyway, what do you need to study tonight?"

He was relieved she's finally changed the subject. He glanced at her, amused at how animated she was at the moment. "Nothing,"

"Then why did you?"

"Because I know you haven't."

"Like I said I'm a big girl, I'm pretty sure I can handle a simple biology lab report,"

"I've nothing else to do," he let her have it this time. "I figured you needed a ride home,"

"I suppose it's very convenient," she smiled.

The rest of the ride home was quiet. They decided to stay at Sesshomaru's apartment to study and order food. Tomorrow was a long day for Kagura and a short one for Sesshomaru. She is facing three midterms tomorrow and she could not thank Sesshomaru enough (in her mind only, of course) that he didn't let her procrastinate. Though exhaustion is beating her, she memorized her study guide in inhuman vigor; breathing in, then processing the information one at a time while Sesshomaru sat across from her reading a book recreationally, he only has one class tomorrow and it's not till the afternoon, so he didn't mind staying up with Kagura.

"Bed time for crazy people don't you think?" Kagura yawned.

Sesshomaru glanced at the clock; it read 1:30 am. He closed his book then removed his reading glasses. "I'll drop you off,"

"Nah that's ok. I'll sleep on the sofa; going home now is too much work, and I am much too tired,"

He rolled his eyes at her laziness, but that's just her. "I'll sleep on the couch; you can sleep on the bed,"

"If only you showed this side of you more, you'd probably have girls lining up for you!" she grinned, once again teasing him.

He ignored her teasing and pointed towards the room. "Sleep. You need it,"

"What, you don't think I studied enough?"

"Knowing you, you won't wake up in time for your first exam," his face was dead pan.

"Actually, your bed is big enough. We can share if you like," she offered, feeling bad that she's taking his bed. They've had sleepovers before but always at her place, and she has an extra room for him to sleep.

He shrugged and marched to the small adjacent bathroom to get ready for bed. She stared at the back of his head as Kagome's words rang in her head. She laughed to herself, they do seem like a couple in strangers eyes, but it's amazing how close she and Sesshomaru are. He turned around and caught her staring.

"You are not sleeping on my bed with your work clothes. I've some extra pajamas and extra toothbrush in that drawer." He said before shutting the door behind him.

She smiled. He really is a diva.

Kagura climbed next to Sesshomaru as soon as she finished cleaning up. He was already on the bed but was sitting reading a book. She lay with her eyes open hoping for a good night sleep. "Thanks for letting me sleep here," she murmured before fading away to sleep.

He placed his book down and watched Kagura fade to sleep. He knew she didn't want to go home not just because she was tired. He knew it was because home reminded her too much of what she's gone through the past few months.

She lost her siblings because she was deemed as an unfit guardian, not because she neglected them but because she couldn't support them financially. After all she only works minimum wage on hours she can find with being a full time Biology student at the university. She lost her mother at a young age, and her father was estranged after becoming an alcoholic because of her mother's death. Kagura and her siblings were placed in different foster homes until Kagura turned eighteen and she decided to begin a life with her siblings, she tried but times were hard and finally she had to give them up. It was a lot to handle, Sesshomaru thought but he didn't mind helping her, she's strong and he admires that.

"Always together, huh?" he said as he listened for her even breaths as he himself fade to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review :)


	2. There's Always a Next Time, Right?

**Chapter 2: There's Always a Next Time, Right? **

The next morning began like every other morning for Sesshomaru. He got up at six and placed the coffee. By the time it was eight, Kagura was still asleep.

"Kagura," he called three times before she sat up glaring at him.

"Dammit Sesshomaru!"

"It's time to go; your test is in two hours."

"Oh shit!" Kagura jumped out of bed.

" I'll drop you off,"

"Thanks, but your class doesn't start till 1:30 today isn't?"

He shrugged. "I've nothing better to do,"

"Good lord, you really do need a girlfriend." She stripped off her pajamas completely ignoring his presence. He looked away, blushing as she exposed her bra to his face.

"There's breakfast on the table," he cleared his throat, exiting the room.

* * *

><p>Kagura dashed through the halls of the near empty university campus. A guy riding his skateboard sped away almost knocking her over and the many books she carried. She thanked the gods that she had worn a pair of sneakers instead of her usual 3 inch heels.<p>

She had just finished her last mid-term for the semester but was now running late for her meeting. She prided her role as a biology major aspiring to be a great surgeon one day, though the road to being a top surgeon was a hard track, she is willing to do her best and sacrifice her social life in exchange for attending club meetings such as this. The club provided a good resume when applying for med-school and therefore she is willing to spare her extra hours on community service.

She reached her objective; she paused a moment trying to catch her breath as she stood outside of the lecture hall where the meeting was being held when suddenly the door swung open knocking Kagura and her textbooks to the floor.

She cursed her luck as she rubbed the area where the door had impacted her.

"Are you alright?" a rich male voice interrupted the chain of profanity brewing in her head.

She looked up to glowing mahogany red eyes. All she could do was gawk as the man's eyes bewitched her. "Miss?"

"Uh, yes…" she mulled over her thoughts. She took the hand he offered and then he helped her up. She was still shaken but he was nice enough to gather the few textbooks she had dropped.

"You here for the meeting?" he smiled at her, bedazzling her with his pearly white teeth and mahogany red eyes. He was really cute.

"Yes…" she snapped out of her daze answering his small talk.

"Don't waste your time," he winked. "It's just the first meeting of the semester. Just the general stuff, ice breakers…"

"Is that why you're leaving?" she glanced at the door, debating whether to heed his advice and ultimately skip the first general meeting.

He shrugged. "They usually send the schedule on email anyways, but you should still go in and sign in. Just so you know, you get the attendance point."

"I suppose that's one way to go," she laughed frivolously as she noticed his flirtatious gaze.

"I'm Naraku by the way," he extended his hand once more.

"Kagura," she shook his hand sending him a watt smile. He really was cute.

"Pretty name for a pretty girl," he smiled widely at her and she in turned blushed profusely on his compliment.

"Well I suppose you should go in now and get your attendance points," he winked at her. "And I'll see you around, Kagura."

"Y-yeah…." She found herself dumbstruck again in the gleam of his mahogany red eyes. She felt her heart race and her face warm as he once again winked at her.

"See ya," he waved.

Once again snapping out of her daze, she walked up to the giant wooden doors pushing it open, she entered the brightly lit room and looked around. There were as scarce as thirty people in the giant lecture hall that normally capacitated three hundred fifty students. It would be much too awkward to sign her name and leave like what the dreamy Naraku advised because the scarcity of people in the giant lecture hall, so she marched up the side stairs and found a seat and listened to the rest of the announcements.

The meeting didn't take too long since she arrived late; but Naraku was right it was a waste of time since the coordinator only talked about the club's purpose (which she already heard about the first time she signed up for the club about three years ago) and the upcoming events. This semester's events include three community services, including a fund raiser and a field trip to the Medical School downtown. All boring stuff she thought, but it would look great on her resume.

As soon as she finished, she searched for her phone and dialed Sesshomaru's number. Almost immediately he answered.

"Are you done?" was his greeting.

"Yes, sorry that meeting was a drag! Where are you?"

"I'm already at the parking lot."

"Oh. Okay, I'm coming then," she struggled as she tried to stuff her note pad in her backpack while balancing her cell phone between her shoulder and cheek.

"You're late," he said sternly as soon as he'd seen Kagura approaching the vehicle.

"Yes father I know," she rolled her eyes. "But you need not worry! I called in sick! How about pizza and a movie tonight?"

He arched an eyebrow. "For someone complaining of being broke…"

"It's Friday night, and I'm pretty sure I just aced all my exams! And it's my only day off! Let me have some fun!" she cut him off, already knowing what he was going to say.

He shrugged. "Your life,"

"Don't judge me," she chugged down her bottled water. "How was your day?"

"Same old," his short reply was a normal one and she was used to it. Still it was always a routine that she'd make him elaborate on it by asking a series of question.

"Anything interesting?"

"Only that betacyanin is what makes beets red," he replied sarcastically.

"You hate science, and only taking it because you need it to graduate." She snorted.

"Indeed,"

"Come on, that's all that happened today?" she berated.

"I guess," he shrugged starting the car's engine.

"Well if you're _wondering_," she bit her lips. "I met someone today,"

He arched an eyebrow. Kagura would openly talk about other guys in front of him but was never really serious about it, most of the time she complained on how annoying these guys are trying to hit her up but this time there was something different about how she introduced the topic.

"And?"

"Nothing," she blushed. "I'm just saying I met someone, he bumped into me and helped me up,"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "He helped you up and you're turning into a school girl with a crush, how pathetic,"

"Hey! Don't judge okay! He was dreamy!" she smiled remembered how Naraku's eyes glimmered. "Unlike you, I'd like to find someone and not grow old alone and miserable."

"You're 23 years old." He snorted.

"And not getting any younger,"

"But still young," he pulled up in his apartment's garage. "And you have school to focus on,"

"I didn't say I'd come and marry the guy sheesh!" she grabbed her things and shut the door behind her. "I'm just saying I met a guy, and besides, it's not like I'll ever see him again, and if I do, it's not like he'll remember me,"

He decided not to comment on it as he felt a little wave of jealousy inside of him. He's never heard of Kagura talk about someone like that.

"Are you planning on sleeping over again?" Sesshomaru watched as his best friend got comfortable on his favorite reclining chair.

"Is my presence not welcome?" she raised her head feigning hurt.

He rolled his eyes. "Rin is sleeping over, you can stay if you like but all I'm saying is—"

"I get along with Rin just fine." She stuck her tongue out. "Hell I bet she'll be more than a company than you this Friday evening,"

"She will be here in half an hour," he reached for the cordless phone to order dinner.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru wasn't surprised when his younger sister Rin was happy to see Kagura. The duo had settled in the cramp living room of his apartment watching <em>Grey's Anatomy<em>. The night began soon after Rin arrived, his plan included a nice action packed movie but since majority wins and two always trumps one, he bid his movie goodbye and was now stuck watching drama.

"_Mcsteamy _is better than _Mcdreamy!" _ Rin said as she ogled the light haired man referred to as _Mcsteamy. _

Kagura shrugged. "I don't really care for neither. This series has great medical references!"

"That's right, Kagura!" Rin smiled at the older woman. "You want to be a surgeon as well!"

Kagura nodded. "Badass, huh?"

"It wouldn't be if you failed college because of your frequent procrastinating," Sesshomaru snorted.

"What's wrong with you?" Kagura noticed his indifference.

Rin laughed. "He hates dramas that's all,"

"And you're too young for this kind of drama," Sesshomaru retorted.

"I'm _fourteen_!" Rin stuck her tongue out. "And besides, I've adults with me."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. Rin always used Kagura as a shield, sometimes he wonders if she was a bad influence on his little sister. Kagura has always been free-spirited and Rin has always looked up on Kagura as an older sister; she adores Kagura's carefree attitude and finds the contrast between with his uptight attitude refreshing. That is why she enjoys Kagura's visits as much as he does. It was always seemed balanced when Kagura was around.

Kagura smiled impishly. "Hey, hey! Don't drag me into this Rin! He'll just give me hell about it,"

"Oh puh-lease!" Rin rolled her eyes. "Sessho-niisan is totally _in love_ with you, he'll never hurt you in any way!"

Sesshomaru almost choked on his drink when Rin referred to him as being in love with Kagura. He gathered himself up to the kitchen to retrieve a paper towel to clean the drink he sputtered all over the floor…and also to hide the traitorous blush on his pale skin.

_"Damn that kid seriously needs some beating." _He thought to himself as he ripped a handful of paper towels.

"I think you and Sessho-niisan would make the perfect couple!" Rin blabbered on.

"Rin, is it time for bed?" He needed to put his foot down and he needed to do it quickly.

"Maybe," Kagura looked at Sesshomaru. "But that brother of yours is above being someone's boyfriend,"

"Rin," he warned giving his younger sibling a serious look. He received a pout but he stood his ground and the younger girl finally obeyed.

"I guess good night, Kagura!"

Kagura waved good night then stuck her tongue out to Sesshomaru. "She's just a kid. You don't honestly take her words seriously, do you?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "She's a teenager,"

"So? You do?"

"I don't entertain such childish talks, it's Rin, and she's a carefree spirit."

"Well are you?" Kagura flipped through the channels, her question half-hearted.

"Am I what?" Sesshomaru lifted the mug to his lips, waiting for her to clear up the vague question.

Kagura looked up to him. "Are you in love with me?"

Once again, he finds himself choking on his beverage sputtering all over the kitchen counter. She chuckled at how disheveled he'd become with such question.

"Calm down, it's just a joke."

Sesshomaru placed his mug down and wiped his shirt. "What if I say I am… in love with you?"

She found his eyes on her, unfaltering. There was a thick silence between the two. This wasn't how he'd imagine he'd confess his long time feeling for his best friend but there's no turning back now. The words came out of his mouth long before he could hold back. His stare intensify as Kagura stared at him with a disbelief look on her face, then it suddenly dissipated when she burst out laughing.

"Then you are a great actor!" she wiped a stray tear from her laughter. "I say forget about being a lawyer and become an actor. Hell with your good looks you'd probably be an idol in no time!"

He frowned. "This Sesshomaru will not stoop so low for such a degrading job,"

"I don't think being an actor is so degrading, but then again we're talking about you, high all mighty Sesshomaru-sama." She rolled her eyes.

He decided not to grace her trivial conversation but instead he felt relieved that somehow she didn't take him so seriously. Perhaps, on a different day he'll confess.

* * *

><p>AN: It's really bad I've posted this before my other one, but I promise I will!

Reviews are very much appreciated :)

A hui hou!


End file.
